Upgrade (Reboot)
Upgrade was the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon, Galvan B. Appearance Upgrade had a predominantly plum-coloured exterior with a violet torso and thighs. He had purple stripes that extend from his body, resembling circuitry; the circle on the front of his head being his eye. As a toddler, Upgrade still looks the same but in smaller size, as well as having a younger voice. Upgrade wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Upgrade was not completely solid, as he could alternate between the forms of a liquid and a gelatinous being. Due to this, he can reshape himself to let projectiles or blows pass through him by creating a hole in his body at will. Upgrade could use his internal nanotechnology to merge with and possess any technology by encasing himself over it. The size of the device is not significant and he controls it as naturally as he would his own body. When he merged he upgraded the technology, making the technology he possessed far more advanced and futuristic and causing new features to form on it. Possessing technology allowed him to transform it with seemingly no limit, such as merging with the Rustbucket and turning it into a space ship, while the moment he un-merged with it, it returned to normal. Upgrade was capable of making certain technology he possessed explode. Due to being made of living metal, he was able to regenerate himself.Freaky Gwen Ben Upgrade could make his head or face appear anywhere on the machines he possessed. Upgrade was able to upgrade the Omnitrix to permanently enhance his other aliens.Omni-Tricked: Part 4 Upgrade could launch a powerful purple energy blast from his eye.Ben 10: The Video Game Weaknesses Upgrade was weak against electricity (being living metal).Xingo Upgrade was sensitive to electromagnetic pulse/fields and magnetic fields. As a toddler, Upgrade could not completely merge with technology but could if he was stretched long enough.Growing Pains History Ben 10 *Upgrade first appeared in Freaky Gwen Ben, where he destroyed the Titan Gauntlets and defeated Hex. *In Growing Pains, Upgrade defeated Nanny Nightmare. *In Steam is the Word, Upgrade got to Steam Smythe's ship and battled the Mechanoids. *In Cutting Corners, Upgrade accidentally annoyed the Boblins. *In Don't Let the Bass Drop, Upgrade got to DJ Duster's concert. *In The Beast Inside, Upgrade battled a mutated Lester, but was defeated. *In Xingo, Upgrade unintentionally brought Xingo to reality. *In Drive You Crazy, Upgrade raced LaGrange. *In Hole in 10, Upgrade battled the Ground Hawg. *In Scared Silly, Upgrade defeated Carl. *In Zombozo-Land, Upgrade shut down the Hypno Tower. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Upgrade appeared due to a glitch. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Upgrade tried to put out a fire twice. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Upgrade caused Vilgax's ship to crash and upgraded the Omnitrix, apparently removing himself from the active playlist and getting replaced with Shock Rock. *In Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter, Upgrade appeared when Glitch recounted the circumstances of his creation. When the Omnitrix rebooted, Upgrade's DNA was nearly destroyed in a massive feedback loop. The piece that remained fused with Ben's DNA to survive, thus becoming Glitch. Appearances Season 1 *''Freaky Gwen Ben'' (first appearance; by Gwen in Ben's body) *''Growing Pains'' (accidental transformation; as toddler and normal) *''Steam is the Word'' *''Cutting Corners'' *''Don't Let the Bass Drop'' *''The Beast Inside'' (accidental transformation) *''Xingo'' *''Drive You Crazy'' *''Hole in 10'' (intended alien was Wildvine) *''Scared Silly'' (selected alien was Cannonbolt) *''Zombozo-Land'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x4) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x2; removed) Season 2 *''Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter'' (flashback) Video Games Ben 10 Upgrade is a playable alien character in the game. Upgrade is initially unavailable, but is unlocked towards the middle part of the The Scrapyard level. Upgrade is able to stretch his arms to inhuman lengths, turn into a puddle of slime and shoot a purple energy beam from his eye. Upgrade's Ultimate Ability consists of him unleashing a devastating eye beam at enemies. Upgrade is not required to be used at all in order to complete the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Upgrade still appeared in the opening for the first 20 episodes of season 2, up until ''Half-Sies, despite being removed from the active playlist by this point and Shock Rock having been introduced. *Unlike his original counterpart, Upgrade spoke with a voice that is different from Ben's. *The crew tried a lot of combos when deciding Upgrade's color scheme, before settling on purple. See Also *Glitch (fusion of Ben and Upgrade) References Crew Statements Duncan Rouleau Category:Alien Tech Category:Transformations Category:Galvanic Mechamorphs Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Nanotechnology Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Technology Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Males